


Put Me In Coach

by HarperC23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: Coach Finnstock uses a very unique method to choose his starting line up and players who got the most action. It was simple they gave him their bodies for his sexual needs and they got to play. It was that simple.





	1. Jackson Whittemore

**AN: Welcome to my second Teen Wolf multiple pairing smut fic. Unlike the first one this one focuses on hookups between the male Teen Wolf characters and Coach Finnstock as they do whatever it takes to be on the starting line. There will also be parents hooking up with the coach and threesomes. However there are A SHIT TON of pairings. Anyway[enjoy](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12424684&chapter=1#) the first two and leave me some awesome reviews, also the first 15 chapter pairings are listed below.**

**CH.1-15 Pairings:**

**Jackson/Coach Finnstock**

**Scott/Coach Finnstock**

**Stiles/Coach Finnstock & Danny/Coach**

**Isaac/Coach Finnstock**

**Aiden/Coach Finnstock**

**Ethan/Coach Finnstock**

**Matt/Coach Finnstock**

**Derek/Coach Finnstock**

**Liam/Coach Finnstock**

**Brett/Coach Finnstock**

**Mason/Coach Finnstock**

**Theo/Coach Finnstock**

**Josh/Coach Finnstock**

**Corey/Coach Finnstock**

**Coach/Jackson/Danny**

**PUT ME IN COACH (CH.1: Jackson/Coach Finnstock)**

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Jackson demanded as he stormed into Finnstock's office. A frown deeply displayed on the younger boy's face. Smiling Finnstock walked over and locked his office door before shutting the [blinds](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12424684&chapter=1#) and motioning for Jackson to sit.

"So, you heard McCall is your new co-captain?" The older man asked, the amusement in his voice only made the younger boy roll his eyes in annoyance

"The fuck he is." He hissed, Finnstock raised an eyebrow and then with his finger mentioned for Jackson to sit on his lap. The boy though annoyed did it and was quickly and happily surprised to feel something he was very, very familiar with. It was the unmissable feeling of his coach's long, thick eleven-inch cock springing up and growing hard beneath his ass.

"Coach." He moaned anger gone and lust entering.

"What is it slut? You want something?" Finnstock growled as he removed Jackson's clothes and his own leaving the boy naked and the older man wearing his boxer briefs that fully exposed the monster beneath the fabric, crawling to get out.

"Fuck yes daddy." Jackson smiled at the moan of pleasure Finnstock released hearing the boy use his dirty nick name

"Tell me what it is whore? What can daddy do for you?" Finnstock asked with lust

"First I don't need a co-captain." Jackson was about to [continue](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12424684&chapter=1#) but Finnstock cut him off by removing the briefs and stroking his delicious cock.

"Tough I'm not changing my mind on that one so let it go, now is there anything else? Something I will gladly give you, several times tonight, hard, and rough if you're good. Anything like that?" Finnstock asked again with that Jackson lost his [control](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12424684&chapter=1#) and was on his knees and eye level with the monster cock in front of him.

"Yes daddy, fuck me. Fuck me hard and long. First though let me suck this beautiful cock." He whispered as his tongue came out of his mouth and licked up the shaft of the cock causing Finnstock to growl, grab the boys head and begin face fucking him with strength and speed both loved.

Moans filled the office as the younger boy sucked and bobbed with equal speed, while it felt fucking amazing Finnstock found himself missing the way his young slut used to gag on his cock. Oh well, there was other sounds he could make Jackson both moan and scream that were equally just as hot. Smiling as the feeling of his orgasm crashed through his he heard the boy swallow down their gushed on cum that were now flowing down his throat and moaning as Jackson made sure to get each drop.

Smiling as Jackson stood, the young boy pulled him into a deep kiss, one that filled the older man with even more desire than he had before. Growling as Jackson pulled away the young captain found himself quickly pushed back and turned away from the older man and bent over. Before he could ask or beg for anything however, the feeling of a thick tongue tracing over his entrance and fingers entering made the boy scream in pleasure.

Fuck it was good, the tongue finally found its way inside and was reaching places inside him that made him a moaning mess. The eating out continued until he was forcefully pulled up by his hair and he felt the feeling of something much larger than a tongue or fingers at his entrance.

"You're mine whore, you keep wanting this cock you play by my rules. Understand?" Jackson moaned at the feeling of his entrance being breached by the large cock head, but instead of slamming into him at once, he found the older man stopped at just leaving the head of his cock inside the boy.

"Coach." Jackson begged as he tried to push backwards and impale him on the giant cock but his coach quickly pulled out

"Tell me you understand whore, or you can leave and I'll go find someone else to fuck. Say it Jackson, say it and you get what you want." He whispered and Jackson quickly lost control again

"Fuck yes I understand, now fuck me! Fuck me hard!" His screams grew once the older man pulled back and slammed all the way inside his hole. His cock reaching the areas that brought intense please and screams from the younger man.

"Fuck yes daddy, fuck me!" He begged

Just like that a quick, rough, and pleasurable motion of fucking started leaving both men moaning in pleasure. Several positions were used before finally ending on having Jackson riding his coach's massive cock.

"Fuck daddy, it's so good!"

"Fuck yes, whore you can never get enough of this cock!" He groaned as his thrusts grew stronger

"It's so fucking good!" Jackson yelled as Finnstock's cock hit his prostate continuously. Before either knew it fifteen more minutes had passed and both were at the edge of cumming. Forcing the boy to get on his hands and knees before entering him again and fucking him hard from behind was the final straw. Jackson came first screaming Finnstock's name, and the tightness of Jackson's ass sent the coach over the edge, before cumming inside the boy.

Once they were cleaned and Jackson was walking out of the office Finnstock stopped him.

"Remember you want this cock? You play by the rules make sure McCall knows to meet me here after everyone else is gone."

Jackson simply stared before nodding and walking away. The message was clear Scott McCall ass was his.

**AN: First chapter is done. What do you think? Chapter 2 and 3 will be up by Sunday please leave me some awesome reviews!**


	2. Scott McCall

**AN:**

**CH.1-15 Pairings:**

**Jackson/Coach Finnstock**

**Scott/Coach Finnstock**

**Stiles/Coach Finnstock & Danny/Coach**

**Isaac/Coach Finnstock**

**Aiden/Coach Finnstock**

**Ethan/Coach Finnstock**

**Matt/Coach Finnstock**

**Derek/Coach Finnstock**

**Liam/Coach Finnstock**

**Brett/Coach Finnstock**

**Mason/Coach Finnstock**

**Theo/Coach Finnstock**

**Josh/Coach Finnstock**

**Corey/Coach Finnstock**

**Coach/Jackson/Danny**

**PUT ME IN COACH (CH.2: Scott/Coach Finnstock)**

The day seemed to drag on, each minute providing one less minute than before from when he would be bending Scott McCall over and fucking his brains out. Sure, he got a little help at lunch when Danny showed up and rode his cock during the entire [lunch](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12424684&chapter=2/#) period but he was too excited to finally get the gorgeous body and ass of Scott's on [display](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12424684&chapter=2/#) and then finally make it his.

Just as the older man was losing his patience he heard the final bell ring and his locker room clear out. Gone everyone was gone, just when he began to grow impatient again the locker room door opened and there he was. Scott McCall looking around the room with uncertainty before his eyes finally landed on Finnstock, who stared at him with a predatory smile.

"Hey Scott, glad you came." Coach announced before walking up to the boy reaching forward and yanking the boy to him and crashing their lips together. The coach's tongue quickly quieted a startled cry as it explored Scott's mouth. Scott while surprised at first seemed to finally give in to what he was told to expect.

"He's going to fuck you, fixed, you'll never feel more pleasure than from that man's cock hammering inside of you." Jackson whispered as Danny and Matt nodded in agreement both smiling wide as the memories they made with their coach's cock.

While Scott felt like he should feel both nervous and unsure of if this is what he wanted, something else screamed inside of him to go and get his coach's cock and the position of co-captain. With each step, closer to the locker room the more excitement filled his veins. Sure, he was no virgin, he had been riding Sheriff Stilinski's and Jackson Whittemore's cocks for a couple of years now. They were both great but one night when he couldn't reach them and was beyond horny at Allison's house, he found relief in none other than Gerard Argent's cock. The older man had been in the middle of fucking Stiles' brains out when Scott walked and upon request joined. Both boys were fucked several times and it started a chain of threesomes among them. He also had Stiles start letting his own father fuck him, unknown to him at the time that Rafael and Stiles and been fucking for a year before Scott asked Stiles to do that for him. Stiles was happy to do this favor, and almost every night Scott would either walk in on Stiles being fucked in some position of Stiles sucking Rafael's cock. The sight always put Scott in the mood and every time he saw it he either called John Stilinski or David Whittemore and had them plow him into the [mattress](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12424684&chapter=2/#) several times.

Yet with all his men being amazing in bed he still craved someone he never thought he would. He craved Finnstock and today he was going to get him. Smiling the boy entered the locker room and soon found himself making out with the older man as he worked his belt off and pulled the older man's jeans and briefs down before pulling back and gasping as the cock before him.

It was the biggest one he had ever seen. It was also the most eye watering sight he had ever seen. Don't get him wrong he loves John, Gerard, and David's cocks and while all three was large and thick, Finnstock easily had two or three inches in length and girth on all those men. It was then that his phone buzzed with a photo, a rather private one. There displayed on the screen was Stiles completely naked and riding Gerard's cock while his own father was face fucking his best friend's throat.

"Fuck is that Bilinsky? Who knew he was such a whore, I guess we know who I am fucking after you baby." Finnstock growled before pulling Scott down to his knees and shoving his cock into the open mouth of his young lover.

"Now whore, suck my fucking cock! Choke on it!" Finnstock growled as he heard Scott gagging on his cock. God, it was a hot sound.

"Get up here whore let me eat you out while you choke on my dick!" Finnstock said lifting Scott in the air and flipping him over making his face once again eye to eye with his coach's amazing cock while his ass was eye to eye with Finnstock's face. Before he could proceed blowing the sexy man, he screamed out at the feeling of his coach's thick tongue fuck his ass. The older man letting out pleasured moans, while savagely eating the ass out in front of him,

Scott tried to moan more but his mouth was muffled by Finnstock's forgotten cock shoving itself back inside and face fucking the hell out of the younger man. Minutes passed and unbelievable please lead to loud orgasms with Scott's mouth filled with cum that he swallowed down and his coach's tongue still fucking his ass with measured swipes and strokes.

"Enough please, coach I need your cock, holy shit!" Scott screamed as he was flipped around and shoved down on Finnstock's cock. It instantly found his prostate and never had he felt such pleasure.

"Like that my little whore?" Finnstock whispered before Scott growled aggressively into the older man's ear making his cock grow that much harder at the words that left Scott's mouth.

"Stop talking and fuck me, fuck me hard and fuck me good. Make me scream, I want to feel every inch of this amazing cock, come on coach fuck me!" He finished with a slap to Finnstock's ass and it was as if that was the switch that turned on the older man's thrusts because not even a second later Scott was pressed against a locked and screaming as he was fucked harder than ever before. The locker shook and the sound of skin slapping together but even more pleasure to both men.

It didn't last long, he was new and tighter than the other but when Finnstock's screamed his release and came inside of Scott McCall's ass he was rewarded with the younger man screaming out and shooting cum from his cock. He hadn't even touched the boy's cock, not once which meant Scott came from his cock alone. It brought smug satisfaction and three more rounds of fucking the younger boy savagely leaving both men screaming in pleasure before the boy could leave with a request to have Stilinski come to his office tomorrow during lunch period.

As soon as Scott was gone, the door opened and in walked one of the twins with a wicked smile on his face. One that only Aiden held.

"Hey daddy, I need you to fuck me, fuck me hard coach." Aiden whispered and just like that the locker room was filled with the sound of fucking and moans.

**AN: Okay kids, there is the second chapter! Are you liking this. Remember my brother just had his transplant and that takes me away from updating so please be patient. Chapters 3-7 should be up within the next two weeks.**


End file.
